With continuous developments of electronic science and technology, fingerprint identification technologies are widely applied in mobile phones, personal digital assistants, computers and other electronic devices. Organic light-emitting display panels have gradually become mainstream display panels in the display field, and widely applied in smart phones, tablets, TVs and other electronic products with display capability. Under screen type fingerprint identification is realized through combining fingerprint identification capability and display capability (for example, display capability of the organic light-emitting display panel) and is one of the research topics in the display field.